It's getting harder, and harder to breathe
by xoxogossipmadison
Summary: She was so insecure and scared. So broken that you couldn't get past all the walls she put up to protect herself. Her broken smile said it all. She was lost. Confused to where she was going. She felt so alone in this miserable and cold world. Blaming all of the false turns on herself. AU/ Brucas


Brooke stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked so empty, heavy dark bags surrounded them making them look lifeless. She didn't know how her life had come to this point. It just did. Her complexion was still paler than usual, and she could feel a cold coming on. She sighed to herself as she felt her grip tighten around the white sink. Letting go, she quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto her face.

The water felt cold, and in a sense it felt good. Refreshing. She couldn't describe it but now a days it felt good to feel something. All she felt was the numbness of her life, drifting away. Taking another glance at herself she cringed at her reflection. She didn't even know who she was anymore. The small bruises that led up her skin made her feel ashamed. She bit down on her lip before she pulled off her white tank top, and replaced it with a red long sleeved shirt. Changing her pajama shorts into jeans.

She squirted some foundation onto her makeup brush and applied it all over her face, covering the blue bruises. Better. She thought as it also left some color onto her face. She quickly finished up with her makeup, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. How could she have let it get this bad? She was Brooke Davis for crying out loud. It didn't matter. She was done with it.

_**Flashback:**_

* * *

_Black. That's all Brooke could see as her eye lids fluttered opened. The pounding of her head continuing to bang and cause a ruckus through her scull enough to make her feel like puking out her guts. The room was loud. Music booming and echoing out of the walls, and the lights flashing red and yellow through the dark room. She squinted around the room, her eyes not yet being able to adjust to the flashes. She looked down at her hands seeing a red plastic cup almost emptied of beer. She looked at it questionably as she started to remember the nights events._

_ She sighed putting her face in her hands realizing she was at a party. She quickly looked up as she heard the sound of cop cars coming up. The room was now silent._

_ "Run!" a voice screamed now meaning every man was left for themselves. Brook quickly stood up, straightening out her white dress before looking around the room for an easy escape._

_ "Cory!" She whispered rushing over to the couch to catch up to her friend who still seemed to be asleep. "Cory!" She whispered a little louder trying to shake him a wake. She looked at him questionably before she noticed he wasn't breathing._

_ "Oh god." She muttered to herself feeling a shock sting throughout her body. "Please wake up." She mumbled feeling herself get weaker as she started shaking him again. "Cory… please." She felt a small whimper escape as a hot tear started to fall down her cheek, smearing her mascara as well. She knew she couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Someone please help!" She yelled loud enough for the few remaining heads to turn her way as she looked up at them her face screaming panic. "He's not waking up." She felt more tears scatter down her face._

* * *

She peered out of the bathroom and into the dim room. Quietly shutting the door as she heard the soft snores come over from the bed. She looked down at the floor. Picking up a picture of smiling faces from people she felt she didn't know anymore. Glass was shattered around, and the frame was trashed. She bit hard on her lip to keep from letting out a sob. She set the picture back down. Grabbing the small duffle bag on the floor, she ran out of the room and into the next.

"Kaden, sweetie wake up."

She said ruffling the smaller boys hair.

"Huh?" the small boy mumbled lifting his tiny lids up to look at who woke him up.

"It's okay baby. It's just me." She gave a soft smile, patting down on his head.

"What's going on?" He asked in an innocent voice not sure what was happening.

"You see, me and you are going on a little trip. Sort of an adventure." She whispered quietly to him.

"An adventure?" The little boys eyes widened with excitement.

"Shhhhh." Brooke quickly whispered, not wanting to wake up the man in the next room. "Yes, but we have to be really quiet okay?" She looked at him.

Kaden just nodded still feeling sleep come over his features.

"Now come on, I have your clothes all packed up and ready to go." She replied before scooping him up into one of her arms, and readjusting the two other duffle bags on her other.

She quickly hurried them out of the house, shutting to doors as silent as possible before getting outside. Letting the cold winter nights air hit both their faces harshly. She quickly opened the cars back door and put the boy in his carseat, zipping up his coat, and tying the seat belt safely around him. "Go back to sleep buddy." She told him, placing a soft kiss on his head. Already knowing he was a goner.

She took another deep breath of the cold air that surfaced around her, before getting into the drivers side, and starting the car, letting the ignition run and warm up the car before she pulled out her phone.

"Rachel. It's me. I'm coming over."

She quickly hung up her phone anticipating if this was the right choice. She shook her head from her thoughts. Of course it was. She put her gear and drove off.

"New York here we come." She replied before driving off into the cold dark night, looking at the sweet little innocent boy in her rear view mirror. "We're going to be okay now, buddy." She gave another soft smile before looking back off into the cold darn night.

* * *

**AN: Okay so that's a wrap on the first chapter! Sorry if it sucks, This is only my second story, and my first OTH fanfic. Not to mention I haven't written anything in a long time. But yeah. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Hopefully Lucas will show up within the next chapter or two. I'm still not completely positive with where this story is going, or even if I continue with it or not. I just had an idea and decided to go along with it. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review. It means the world.**

**Love you guys!**

**xoxoMaddie**


End file.
